Jessie's girl
by Noctissis
Summary: Songfic. Scorpius ne l'avouera jamais, mais depuis que son meilleur ami Jessie Zabini sort avec Rose Weasley, il ne rêve que d'une chose: que cette dernière le regarde comme elle regarde Jessie. Parce qu'il est fou de la copine de Jessie, et qu'il ne devrait pas.


**Voici une songfic qui m'est venue d'un coup en écoutant Jessie's girl, de Rick Springfield, et que j'ai située dans la next-gen. C'est d'ailleurs ma première songfic. Un petit texte sans prétention donc, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)**

**Diclaimer: Le couple impossible est à JKR, les autres sont à moi, et la chanson est à Rick Springfield.**

* * *

_Jessie is a friend_  
_Yeah I know, he's been a good friend of mine_

Scorpius Malefoy et Jessie Zabini, Jessie Zabini et Scorpius Malefoy, les deux meilleurs amis du monde, toujours collés l'un à l'autre, toujours à faire les quatre cents coups, jamais fâchés. Leurs parents étaient amis depuis longtemps, ils avaient quasiment grandi ensemble, rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Oui c'était ainsi que tout le monde les voyait, et Scorpius savait que jusqu'à une date récente, c'était la vérité.

_But lately something's changed, it ain't hard to define_  
_Jessie's got himself a girl, and I wanna make her mine_

Mais quand Jessie avait annoncé à son meilleur ami d'un air fier qu'il avait dégoté la petite amie parfaite, et qu'il n'allait pas en revenir, Scorpius n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que non seulement il n'allait pas le croire, mais qu'en plus, il allait devenir effroyablement jaloux de son presque frère. Parce que Rose Weasley était probablement la seule fille qui l'ai jamais intéressé, et que maintenant, elle sortait avec Jessie, et pas avec lui. Et ça lui faisait mal à en crever.

_'Cause she's watching him with those eyes_  
_And she's loving him with that body, I just know it_  
_And he's holding her in his arms, late late at night_

Scorpius a essayé de jouer à l'ami heureux, de rayer d'un grand trait ces sentiments stupides, mais à chaque fois qu'elle regarde Jessie comme s'il était le garçon le plus parfait du monde, l'héritier Malefoy sent une bouffée de haine l'envahir. Il n'y peut rien, et quand Jessie quitte le dortoir la nuit pour aller la rejoindre dans la Salle de demande, son ami étouffe sa rage dans son oreiller, son amertume dans ses draps et ses larmes dans ses rêves enfiévrés où il s'imagine à la place de Jessie, avec Rose au-dessus de lui. Penser à ce qu'ils font seuls le rend malade.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
_Where can I find her, a woman like that?_

Son amie Anthéa n'a pas mis longtemps pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, mais il se refuse à lui expliquer quoi. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si la fille Parkinson n'avait pas ses propres problèmes, essaye-t-il de se convaincre, mais au fond de lui, Scorpius sait juste qu'il se déteste, parce qu'il est complètement fou amoureux de la copine de son meilleur ami, et que pour cela, il mérite enfin son titre de « roi des salauds » décerné par toute la gent féminine de Poudlard. Les pauvres, si elles savaient à quel point il était immonde... C'est dégueulasse de désirer à ce point la fille que Jessie est en train d'embrasser dans un coin de la Salle commune, de la vouloir tellement fort qu'il doit s'éclipser pour éviter de tuer son propre meilleur ami.

_I play along with the charade_  
_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_  
_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_  
_I want to tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot_

Alors Scorpius ne dit rien, et se contente de souffrir en silence en voyant ceux qui sont bientôt considérés comme le couple le plus craquant de tout Poudlard se câliner sur le sofa, et accepte de rédiger les mots doux que Jessie envoie à sa copine. De cette façon, c'est un peu lui qu'elle aime non ? Mais à chaque fois que son ami lui parle, les yeux brillants de Rose, et que Scorpius se rend compte à quel point c'est sérieux entre eux, il se dégoûte de vouloir de toutes ses forces qu'ils rompent, de souhaiter le malheur de Jessie. Mais surtout, quand ils les voient si amoureux, il a envie de vomir, autant d'agacement que d'envie.

_And I'm looking in the mirror all the time_  
_Wond'ring what she don't see in me_

Scorpius se demande souvent pourquoi Rose ne s'intéresse pas à lui. Après tout, il est plutôt beau, avec ses traits aristocratiques, ses cheveux longs, ses yeux bleus et son corps finement musclé. Oui, vraiment, elle devrait être folle de lui, comme toutes les autres filles, sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, et qu'il est tout seul comme un idiot à baver devant celle qui sort avec son meilleur ami. Il se trouve pathétique. Alors il se dit qu'il faut qu'elle change d'avis, qu'elle plaque Jessie pour lui.

_Yeah I've been funny I've been cool with the lines_  
_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

Sauf que l'amour n'est pas si simple. Il a essayé d'être sympathique avec elle, prévenant et attentionné, l'écoute parler sans jamais l'interrompre, s'assoit à côté d'elle quand Jessie n'a pas cours avec eux, plaisante, et chaque rire qu'il reçoit résonne comme une petite victoire, presque comme une déclaration volée à son ami. Il se sent bien avec elle, et il peut le sentir, elle avec lui, alors dites-moi, pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

_Tell me, where can I find her a woman like that?_

Pourtant, quand Scorpius la regarde, il sait que c'est d'une fille comme Rose dont il a besoin. Son sourire qui laisse apparaître d'adorables fossettes le fait fondre, il aime discuter avec lui, et s'il doit être honnête, physiquement, il n'y pas de doute, elle lui plaît. Il a tenté de sortir avec d'autres filles, mais à chaque fois, il n'y arrive pas, parce qu'elles sont soit pas assez rousse, pas assez intelligente, pas assez déterminée, pas assez petite, pas assez nulle aux échecs, pas assez... Rose.

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
_I want, I want Jessie's girl_

Alors qu'il la regarde de loin se promener main dans la main, Scorpius ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, il l'aura, qu'elle sera avec lui et non avec son idiot de meilleur ami, qui n'a toujours rien vu, rien compris. Il attendra patiemment son heure, trouvera un moyen de les faire rompre, sera pour la consoler et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, il lui dira. Oui, il lui avouera tout, et elle le regardera avec ces yeux qu'elle a aujourd'hui pour Jessie. Rose a tourné la tête, et son regard croise celui de Scorpius, et le jeune homme se dit que c'est ce regard là qu'il aura. Il est fou de la petite amie de Jessie, et le pire, c'est qu'elle, elle l'a bien compris.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez apprécié, ou que vous avez des remarques à faire :)**


End file.
